This invention relates generally to power distribution modules, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for connecting header assemblies to power distribution modules.
Due to the ever-increasing electrical content present within automotive vehicles, the power distribution system within vehicles has become more complex. Accordingly, power distribution boxes have been commonly employed within many vehicles. The power distribution boxes are typically connected to the vehicle's battery by a main power cable. Tap cables are also connected to the power distribution boxes and run to the various electrical components within the vehicle that require powering. At least some known power distribution boxes include a header assembly that is configured for mating with a header connector that is pluggable into the header assembly.
The header assemblies typically include a header housing that extends from the power distribution box and that defines a mating interface for the header connector. Pin terminals that are mounted within the power distribution box and extend at least partially into the header housing are oriented for mating engagement with the header connector to distribute the power to the header connector. The header housings are typically mounted to the power distribution box by fastening hardware, such as screws, washers and threaded inserts. Such fastening hardware increases the cost, size and design and assembly complexity of the power distribution module.
Additionally, conventional power distribution systems are adapted for use with low voltage distribution systems, which distribute power from a conventional 12 volt battery. Such systems are not equipped to operate with high voltage systems that are employed in some vehicles, such as electrical vehicles.
As such, a need remains for a power distribution system that may be assembled in a cost effective and reliable manner. Additionally, a need remains for a power distribution system that is capable of distributing high voltage power through the system.